


Dirk ==> Do various things

by InfernalMachette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/InfernalMachette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These peices were originally written for Dirk week and fell under a few of the prompts. If you want to see more Dirk week content look here dirkweek.tumblr.com. If you want to hear more from me you can find me at shitty-placed-titty.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Pony Boys and Whimsical Wizard Girls

He shouldn’t have said anything. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting here like this. He was tired, his whole body hurt, there was a few soldering burns scattered over his hands, the fumes were making him dizzy, he suspected he was severely malnourished and his mouth was becoming dry with dehydration. Why the hell had he said anything why the hell would he think that talking for three hours about my little pony had been a good idea? 

God they probably all thought he was really stupid, look at that dumb wad who likes colourful ponies designed for young girls. Why was he such a idiot? His back felt like it was being stabbed and he really needed to treat those burns-  
“Dirk. Roxy has been trying to contact you for three days.” Hal sounded smooth and robotic as always, it pissed him off  
“Shut the hell up Hal and let me stay here to die.” his voice sounded so raspy, he winced and hunched further over his robotics  
“Dirk I’m connecting her to your cameras and the speakers.”  
“Why the hell would you do that? Just tell her to leave me alone I don’t need your pity or help Hal.”  
“I thought I couldn’t feel emotions Dirk. I’m just a AI beep boop.”  
“Shut the hell up with that passive aggressive shit and leave me alone.” he continued turning the screw he’d been turning for the past five minutes, it looked like it was getting too tight to the point of damaging the metal and wasn’t turning that much anymore. He mumbled some swears under his breath trying to loosen it back to a better point  
 “Dirk. We miss you please.” And Hal had ignored his instructions. He let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his screwdriver on the work bench so he could lean back and rub his face  
“Leave me alone Roxy I know you actually all hate me and you’ve just been tolerating my bull for our entire mockery of a friendship.” was that a voice crack? Oh fantastic he better not start to cry.  
“Do you really think that though Dirky?? When did I ever say anything that implied that? When have Jane or Jake ever said anything that implied that?” she sounded hurt, oh great and now he was hurting her more

“Last time I talked to Jane she kinda yelled at me for one of the things I love most in the terrible world I have to live in, I’m pretty sure that means she hates me.” he wheeled his chair back away from the desk rubbing his face to try and force back his tears  
“Dirky she didn’t mean to upset or offend you she didn’t know it meant so much to you sweetie. Can you let sawtooth put you to bed?” she wasn’t really giving him a choice, sawtooth had appeared by his side and picked him up out of his chair. He didn’t really have the energy to do anything about it anyway so he just curled up in the robots arms and shut his watering eyes instead. He felt his shades being lifted off his face and weakly tried to cover his face to hide his tears.

“It seemed to me like she thought I was just some idiot girl who's far to obsessed with a cartoon show about colourful ponies that was originally designed for little girls. And she’s probably honestly right.” his voice was trembling and thick with tears. He grunted as sawtooth gently placed him in bed and started pulling off his binder, he heard his shades being put down on the bedside table.

“Dirky she really didn’t mean to hurt you like that. She had no idea that it had helped you so much as a lil ankle biter. You gotta remember that she comes from a very different time and society, she doesn’t really have the same ideas about gender and all that junk. You’re really not a girl you’re my favourite boy and probably always will be.” he grunted as the binder popped off over his head and was quickly removed from his arms. He grumbled when Sawtooth forced him to put on his favourite rainbow dash T-shirt, but lifted the tatty collar of it over the bottom half of his face anyway to rub it against his skin, the light in his room dimmed and he opened his eyes. He hated that that had become instinctive for him to burry his face in the dumb shirt. It calmed him down anyway. Feeling like a long distance cuddle and face stroke from Roxy. It had in fact originally been a gift from her of course, his 12th birthday if he remembered correctly.

“It felt like it Roxy, it really hurt.” he mumbled still rubbing his shirt against his face, lil Cal was placed in his lap and he immediatly latched onto the puppet dude hugging him tight and nuzzling his soft felt body, his rougher cotton shirt. Lil Cal was the best man. His big round glass doll eyes understanding and the tactile, audial quality of his hinged jaw movements making his teeth clack and making him look like he was laughing soothed Dirk. His cherry little red cheeks sweet and round.

“I know orange slice and she’s really sorry. She really didn’t know it was such a big deal for you and feels shitty knowing that she hurt you like this. Honey can you drink the tea Sawtooth is offering you?” Roxy’s voice was so soft and gentle. He sighed, he couldn’t say no to her. He took the tea from sawtooth and blowed on it to cool it down enough to drink  
“Listen Dirky I know you’re really upset and hurting but she really does want to apologise and she feels so guilty about hurting you. You’re my strong alpha male friend we all love you baby boy don’t forget that you doofus.” he grumbled and started drinking the tea quietly  
“OK. If I promise to finish this tea and go to sleep will you leave me alone?”  
“Nope! We’re going to watch My Little Pony!” 

“Ok.” Dirk *uncapturelogged his computer and joined the stream Roxy had set up for their MLP marathon. He was too tired to argue with her about it and after the first tittle sequence rolled he was already smiling again. He hated that she knew exactly what to do to calm him down but also loved that she cared anyway. The contradiction was confusing but he decided he’d stop thinking about that for now and let the singing colourful ponies and her giggling bubbly soft voice lull him to sleep. He was gone after about three episodes, Sawtooth gently took the laptop off his lap and tucked him in with Lil Cal to sleep peacefully. He needed it.


	2. Dirt and a Boy

It had been a bit of a hard transition post game. Dregs of it still clung to Dirk like a bad smell. But hey he thought he was starting to get better. He was trembling less when things got too loud and was starting to be able to hold longer conversations verbally without panicking. He felt good to see this progress and Roxy just kept encouraging him. He didn’t know how long it would take until he could function on a normal level but at this point he didn’t care. He was just happy to be around his friends and ectobro. This world wasn’t perfect but he was sure happy it wasn’t because it reminded him he was real and it was real. 

Now that he had proper care and love his scars were starting to fade. Sure he was a bit too codependent sometimes but he knew his mental health probably had a part in it so he chose not to beat himself up too much over it. He thought Hal (quite ironically) was helping him a lot with that post game. He’d suggested Dirk start a garden. 

With help from Jade it was starting to look beautiful, today he’d decided to check up on the plants alone. He’d been granted this privilege (since he tended to try to over water them in the past) just recently and was looking at the succulents for the present moment. They were probably his favourites. While the flowers were more colourful and the fruits and vegetables served a practical use he connected to the succulents more. Their leaves looked so much prettier to him and they survived pretty well through tough times. 

They reminded him it was ok to have bad patches because he would survive just like them. He felt strong around them. For the moment he was busy pulling away dead leaves and weeding their pots in the gentle sunlight. He felt warm and happy, the earth smelt warm and a light breeze was gentle ruffling his hair. Quiet moments like this fueled him for social interaction. He had soft music playing through a pair of earphones and he felt good. He felt a small smile starting to spread across his face as he shifted to repot one of his plants into a nicer looking pot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a prompt on tumblr written by @swampwizard uhh heres the original post:  
> http://swamp-wizard.tumblr.com/post/155311509426/i-got-an-idea-im-probably-never-gonna-write-about
> 
> I also originally put it there as well so, this isn't stolen... um anway here

Dirk rubbed his face and breathed in again, wheezing a bit as he did. Shit could he really do this? Fuck it would have to come out at some point. She had to know. He felt like he would be deceiving her if he didn’t tell her and, he suspected she already knew. He sighed staring at his computer. It was just, worrying, what if she didn’t accept him? What if she hated him for it? What if she saw him differently? He was still Dirk though. He had always been like this. He had always been and probably always will be and she needed to know. She was his best friend, he could trust her with anything. It would be ok. He had been planning this for two years and AR had respected his boundaries so he could do this at his own pace for once. Ok. Its just three words. Ok maybe start with a introduction to the topic first.

TT: Roxy I have to tell you something. Can we talk? TG: yeah sure dirk!!! I'm always up 4 talking 2 my favourite man!  
TT: Roxy can you promise me you won’t think differently of me. I don’t want you to hate me, for this. I mean I understand if you do but can you really try to not if you do.  
TG: um sure? idk how i cud ever hate u tho dirky, ur my boi!!!   
TT: Well this is, a delicate situation.  
TT: If I’m honest I don’t know how to feel about it but I know that I should really tell you.  
TT: I wanted to tell you first because I trust you the most.  
TT: Not that I don’t trust Jake and Jane its just I feel like you’ll understand the best.   
TG: diiiiiiiiiiiiirk  
TG: dirk I can hear u panicin’ frm, my hous  
TG: u can tell me anything bby just shoot  
TT: I’m gay Roxy

There he’d said it. He’d said his three words. Dirk felt like he was going to puke but he dragged up a pillow and clung it tight to his chest breathing into it watching the screen waiting for her response instead. It was ok he was ok. Right? Yeah-

TG: oh? how do u kno ur gay dirk?  
 Ok he could work with this. She wasn’t mad or anything and he could explain this. Dirk flexed his fingers and sighed putting his hands back on the keyboard

TT: Well it’s simple really. I’ve always only ever had a interest in, holding guys hands and kissing guys. More than that really but I don’t really want to talk about that. Maybe later.  
TG: wat??? but its nt gay 2 want 2 hold hand and kiss people even if they’re nt the opposite gender??? lic i do that all th tim in my head imagine janey and calliiiii!!!  
TG: and im nt gay?

Oh boy. This was going to be more complicated then he had initially thought. Dirk sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long night


End file.
